seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Experience Levels
When you start a new game of Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood, your player profile begins on level 1, with 0 experience points. You increase your game level by winning experience points. The number of experience points required to reach a new level increases as you progress through the game. Every time you reach a new game level your energy points are fully restored and your maximum energy is increased by 5. You are also rewarded with 1 Ruby, which can be used to purchase useful items in the Store. As you progress through the Game Levels, you will also unlock new Locations (Hidden Object Locations; Puzzles; Crafting Stations) on your Darkwood Town Map to explore. When you reach a level that unlocks a new location, the notification box for that level will show you what Location you have unlocked (see Ballroom in Notification of reaching Level 9 above). Once the new Location is unlocked, you may still have to complete a Quest to open it to gain access. Important: Game level, which is related to playing the game itself, is different from reputation level, which is related to the Friends aspect of the game. Increasing Your Game level There are a number of ways to earn experience points in the game. #'Playing Hidden Object Locations:' Experience points can be earned by successfully completing a hidden object game. #'Playing Puzzles: '''Experience points can be earned by successfully winning a puzzle game. #'Visiting Friends:' You also earn a large number of experience points when you visit your friend's Darkwood Town map and use your daily charges on them. You earn 25 experience points for each Location/puzzle you charge on your friends map as well as earning 10 experience points as a daily bonus for each friend you visit within your daily bonus limit (the limit is your current reputation level but maxes out at 100) #'Quests:' You also earn experience points for every quest you complete in the game. #'Trophies:' Some Trophies also give experience points as a rewards every few hours. #'Opening the game:''' You may also be rewarded with experience points when you return to the game after a period of inactivity. You can increase the amount of experience points you earn while playing by activating talismans such as the Owl Figurine, Ancient Scroll or Magic Folio. List of Game Level Requirements Below is a table of game levels 1-800. There is no limit to how high you can increase your game level, but as of the 3rd of February 2016, the highest ranked player in the Top 100 players for experience points has a game level of only 155. You can work out the experience points needed to reach higher levels by continuing to add 300 experience points to the "points to next level" column for each new game level. The table shows the game level, the number of experience points needed to reach that level, and the number of additional experience points needed to reach the next level. It also shows the maximum energy a player will have at each level. Related * SN Home *Reputation Levels *List of Hidden Object Locations *List of Puzzles *Friends *Darkwood Town Map *Quests *Achievements *Chests *Talismans *Artifacts Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Lists Category:Game Level Category:Energy Category:Experience Points Category:Databases